Operation Alan And Anne Chan
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: At the end of their first day of first grade, Alan and Anne Chan come home with sore throats, what could this mean? Read to find out more! Please read and review!
1. A Doctor's Appointment Part 1

** Disclaimer: I don't own Amazing Chan And The Chan Clan, Amazing Chan And The Chan Clan is a copyright of Hanna Barbera.**

** A Doctor's Appointment Part 1**

** At the Chan residence in the year of 1970, 10-year-old Henry, Stanley, who would be 9-years-old that November, 7-year-old Suzie, and 5-year-old Tom came into their house to find Akiko putting 1-month-old Nancy and 2-year-old Flip in their playpen for their afternoon nap.**

** Tom had a half day since he was in kindergarten, so he went home when his older siblings were eating lunch.**

** "Where are Alan and Anne?" Akiko asked Suzie.**

** "They're trailing along behind us." Henry said.**

** "They had a really bad first day of first grade." Suzie answered in a whisper.**

** Anne and Alan entered the house.**

** "Mom," Alan said softly. "my throat is sore!"**

** "My throat is sore too, Mom." Anne agreed hoarsely.**

** "They probably have laryngitis just like I did last weekend." Stanley guessed.**

** "Mom, I think you need to call the doctor for Anne and Alan." Henry said.**

** "You're right," Akiko said to Henry. "I'll go and do that now."**


	2. A Doctor's Appointment Part 2

** A Doctor's Appointment Part 2**

** Akiko went into the kitchen to use the telephone with Henry, Stanley, Suzie, Alan, and Anne all going into the dining room to get started on their homework.**

** Since Tom had a morning kindergarten class, he had already finished his homework which was coloring a letter person.**

** Akiko came into the dining room with some good news for Anne and Alan.**

** "Anne, you and Alan are going to see Doctor Silver tomorrow morning," Akiko said. "and she's going to see what's wrong with your throats."**

** "Yes!" Anne and Alan exclaimed in soft unison.**

** "After dinner tonight, you two had better be hitting the hay." Akiko said to Anne and Alan firmly.**

** "I know, Annie and I have school tomorrow." Alan sighed.**

** "No," Akiko said firmly. "I'm taking you to see Doctor Silver, she's your otolaryngologist, so, you should be well rested."**

** "Okay." Anne and Alan sighed.**

** The next morning at the hospital, Anne and Alan had their mouths open wide.**

** "Those tonsils and adenoids are really at large on Anne and Alan, Missis Chan." Doctor Silver said to Akiko.**

** "So, they have sleep apnea?" Akiko asked the doctor.**

** "Not sleep apnea," the doctor said. "only chronic sore throats, I recommend we take their tonsils and adenoids out this week."**

** "Will Anne and I be roommates?" Alan asked in a whisper.**

** "Speak up, Alan." the doctor requested.**

** "Will Anne and I be roommates?" Alan asked in a louder whisper.**

** "If you would like." Doctor Silver chuckled.**


	3. A Doctor's Appointment Part 3

** A Doctor's Appointment Part 3**

** "Yes! Ouch!" Anne exclaimed, forgetting to whisper due to how sore her throat really was.**

** "The sooner the better." Akiko said to Anne and Alan.**

** "How about, this coming Friday?" Doctor Silver asked.**

** "Sounds good." Akiko said.**

** After coming home from the hospital with Anne and Alan, Akiko started on lunch for them and Tom who was doing his homework of counting Mickey Mouse and his friends.**

** "I know you two have an operation coming up," Akiko told Anne And Alan. "I am going to make a grilled cheese sandwich with dill pickles on the side for Tom, so for you, I'll make tuna salad sandwiches on soft white bread with a little vanilla Greek yogurt with banana slices in it on the side."**

** "Sounds good!" Anne and Alan exclaimed in a quiet whisper so they could rest their throats.**

** After school let out, Henry and Stanley went up into the tree fort to find Alan and Tom playing a game of Chess, with Tom beating Alan, once again.**


	4. The Operation

** The Operation**

** "Checkmate!" Tom said.**

** "One more time." Alan said hoarsely.**

** "Hold it, Alan!" Henry chided.**

** "You look beat, Alan," Stanley joked. "maybe you should get some rest, go to bed and start counting some sheep... or in your case, pencils, paper, and blueprints! Heh-heh-heh!"**

** "Will you knock it off with the stupid jokes?" Henry asked Stanley in annoyance.**

** "You're going to make me laugh, and that would not feel too good at this moment!" Alan told Stanley in agreement with Henry, climbing down the rope ladder backwards.**

** "Now I'm going to tuck Anne in, knowing her, she'd probably be counting Olympic medals, our heroic jock." Henry commented.**

** Henry followed Alan out of the tree fort.**

** A few days later, it was time for Alan and Anne to have their tonsils and adenoids removed.**

** After the operation, Alan and Anne awoke to see the faces of their mom, dad, sisters, and brothers staring back at them.**

** "Welcome back, Wonder Twins!" Henry said to Anne and Alan.**

** "How are you feeling?" Suzie asked Alan and Anne gently.**

** "A bit sore." Alan answered Suzie.**

** "Me too." Anne said.**

** "That should be gone in a few days." Charlie said to his son and daughter.**

** Anne and Alan looked at the ice cream cups in front of them in disappointment.**


	5. The Road to Recovery

** The Road to Recovery**

** "Oh man!" Alan and Anne groaned hoarsely.**

** "What's wrong?" Akiko asked Anne and Alan.**

** "They gave me pistachio ice cream." Alan sighed, he was **_**really**_** dissatisfied.**

** "And," Anne said, also dissatisfied. "they gave me pralines and cream! I can't eat this with my throat like this!"**

** "I'm sorry," Akiko said to Alan and Anne. "the cafeteria ran out of vanilla ice cream."**

** "Tom can have my ice cream." Alan sighed.**

** "And Suzie can have mine." Anne offered.**

** Tom took Alan's ice cream while Suzie took Anne's.**

** Tom loved pistachio ice cream while Suzie's favorite flavors were green tea and pralines and cream.**

** "Don't worry," Charlie told Alan and Anne. "you will be going home soon, we have some vanilla ice cream there."**

** "Yes!" Alan and Anne whispered.**

** Once home, Akiko made a nice warm meal of hot roast beef sandwiches and mashed potatoes for everyone except Alan and Anne, they got to eat chicken salad sandwiches with carrot sticks on the side.**

** About two weeks later, Alan and Anne were finally well enough to go back to school.**


	6. Anne Bests The Boys

** Anne Bests The Boys**

** After lunch that day, it was time for Anne's favorite subject, gym class.**

** Today in gym class, it was first grade against second grade.**

** "Your sister is too small to shoot a basket!" a boy in Suzie's class said to Suzie.**

** "What did you say?" Anne asked, she was fuming.**

** "You heard me," the second grade boy told Anne. "you are too small to shoot a basket!"**

** Now Anne was ready for a fight.**

** "Why... I ought to..." Anne began.**

** Joseph Audley, one of Alan and Anne's classmates as well as Alan himself held Anne back.**

** "Take it easy, Annie!" Alan exclaimed.**

** "Cool it, Gypsy Esmeralda," Joseph told Anne. "Samuel Lee isn't worth your energy."**

** Anne broke away from Joseph's and Alan's grips, grabbed a basketball, dribbled up, and took a shot.**

** The basketball made it through the hoop, nothing but net.**

** "See that, Sam," Suzie exclaimed. "you just got served! And Anne didn't even need a reservation!"**

** The first grade boys lifted Anne high.**

** "Not bad for a girl, eh?" Anne called to Sam over the cheering first grade boys.**

** "Whatever," Sam said to Anne. "you just got lucky."**


End file.
